


Nothin' But Mammals

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Caretaking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, Knotting, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Nolan has a fantasy and Travis is more than happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Nothin' But Mammals

**Author's Note:**

> Do not come for me if you don't like this, because I don't care. There are tags for a reason.

Travis palms Nolan’s hip and presses in another finger. He takes it slow; the less sore Nolan is to begin with, the easier this will be. He pulls his fingers out and adds more lube, way more than they’d be using normally. There’s a soft, wet sound as Travis works his fingers in and out, stretching Nolan gently until he’s easily taking three fingers. It should be enough, Travis thinks, but just to be sure he adds even more lube and slides them back into Nolan. 

“Okay, babe?” he asks softly. Nolan’s flushed, trembling a little, but his cock his hard between his thighs. Travis takes it in his lube-slick hand and strokes him a handful of times as Nolan whines. 

“Trav, please.” 

“I’ve got you, Pats. You ready?” 

“Y-yeah.” Nolan hangs his head, but Travis doesn’t say anything. He towels off his hand and gets up, crossing the bedroom to open the door. Immediately, Gunner comes bounding in, jumping up on Travis before zooming toward Nolan. Travis can see how Nolan goes stiff as Gunner sniffs him all over, licking his face until Nolan turns his head away. 

“Gunner, sit.” Gunner sits obediently, still wagging his tail happily. It puts some of Travis’ anxiety at ease; he knows Gunner is well-trained, a good dog. He gives him some ear scratches but keeps it brief, aware that Nolan probably won’t be able to wait too long. “Gunner, mount.” 

Nolan gasps out loud at the word, and he lets out another noise when Gunner’s weight lands on his back. The dog is already thrusting, hips moving in studious thrusts. Travis circles around so he can watch Nolan’s reaction, and he sees the moment Gunner finds his mark. With a loud cry, Nolan arches his back, eyes finding Travis immediately. They’re wide and teary, almost panicked. 

“Travis-” 

Travis drops to his knees next to Nolan, cupping his cheek and petting his hair back from his face. "Just breathe, baby. You're okay. You can take it. Just let him make you feel good." 

With a little whine, Nolan nods. Behind him, Gunner is pounding away, rabbit fast and eventually his thrusts start driving moans from Nolan’s lips. 

“That’s it. Fuck, Patty, you look so hot. He’s really giving it to you, and you take it so well.” Nolan sobs softly at that, but leans into Travis’ touch. “You like that baby?” 

“Yeah,” Nolan whimpers.

“Good. That’s so good, Nolan.” 

“Fuck,” Nolan cries suddenly. “Fuck, Travis, he-he’s-” 

“He’s knotting you, huh babe?” 

Helplessly, Nolan nods. There are tears rolling down his cheeks, but he’s moaning loudly and Travis’ cock twitches when suddenly Nolan’s eyes fly open and he lets out a sharp cry. As he shudders, Travis realizes that Nolan  _ came. _ Looking beneath him only confirms it, the white splatter of his come against the dark towels Travis had put down to spare the floor and Nolan’s knees. 

“Oh, baby. It’s that good?” Nolan’s still crying, but he nods again. 

Gunner is panting, and he’s evidently knotted up tight. Travis helps him turn so he doesn’t scratch Nolan too much with his nails. Gently, Travis slides his fingers down in between them, feeling where Nolan’s hole is stretched around the knot, pressing slightly so he can feel the bulge of it just inside. 

“Yeah, he got you good, Nols. I hoped he was gonna be big enough to knot you like a real bitch should be.” 

That gets Travis a sob, but he comes back to kneel in front of Nolan and cradles his face. Tilting Nolan’s face up, he kisses him softly. He stays there until Gunner starts to get restless. Picking up the plug he has waiting, Travis waits for Gunner to slide out, taking only a moment to admire the way Nolan’s hole gapes before he slides the plug in to stop the rush of watery come. 

Gunner licks himself briefly before heading out of the room, leaving them alone. Travis wipes up Nolan’s thighs and helps him onto the bed, tucking the sheets around him before crawling in. 

“Baby. Are you okay?” he murmurs. 

“Y-yeah.” Nolan’s still sniffling, but he curls right into Travis and clings. “It was so much.” 

“Too much?” Travis tightens his arms around Nolan and kisses his temple. 

“No.” It comes out small, like Nolan’s embarrassed to admit it. 

“Good. I’m glad.” 

They’re quiet for a while. Nolan’s sniffles stop and his breathing is so even Travis almost thinks he’s gone to sleep until he speaks again. 

“Are we okay?” 

“‘Course we are.” Travis tilts his face up so he can kiss him softly on the mouth. “I love you.” 

Nolan nods, leaning in so they can kiss again. 

The first time is sort’ve like a dam breaking. Travis figures that Nolan is trying to make the most of their time here at the cabin; even if they bring Gunner to Philly, they still won’t have the same kind of time and privacy that they do here. Nolan’s naked more often than not, kneeling and whimpering as Gunner fucks him and knots him over and over again. 

Travis finds them in various rooms of the cabin at all times of day. Once in a while, though, Nolan will come crawling into whatever room Travis is in with Gunner not far behind, letting the dog take him where Travis can watch. 

It’s hot. Travis isn’t going to deny that. Gunner doesn’t care about Nolan’s pleasure, but Nolan always comes on his knot anyway. He’s gorgeous, flushed pink and getting railed until he’s crying and trembling. Travis jerks off as he watches, usually, finishing before Gunner unties. Sometimes, Nolan is up for being fucked after, humiliated at how loose and wet his hole is, come leaking out around Travis’ cock. Travis likes to kiss him, then, wanting to reassure Nolan that he loves it, loves him. 

Eventually, Nolan gets brave enough for Travis to coax him outside. They wait until dark, only the light of the moon and the light from the house illuminating Nolan where he kneels on the ground. Gunner has none of the same qualms about it; he knows what Nolan in this position means now, and he gets right to work. Nolan cries out loud when Gunner first thrusts inside him, but then he bites his lip, trying desperately to be quiet. Gunner pants and thrust, the wet squelch of Nolan’s hole getting fucked almost obscenely loud in the quiet of the night. 

“Look at you, babe,” Travis calls softly from his spot on the front steps. “Such a pretty bitch, getting bred right in the dirt.” 

Nolan moans out loud at that, whimpering open mouthed as Gunner starts to knot. Travis hears the high pitched sound that means Nolan’s coming and he smiles to himself. “You love it, don’t you Pats. You love being his bitch. So much that you just came. I bet you’d let him have you anywhere, huh?” 

Of course, Nolan doesn’t answer. He’s too busy whining and moaning as Gunner pumps him full of come. Travis can see when Gunner turns, settling down to wait out the knot. Reaching for himself, Travis strokes himself slow. He can hear when Gunner pulls free, the wet pop and disappointed moan that Nolan gives every time. 

“Stay there, baby. You’re gonna let him have you again before we go inside.” 

“Travis,” Nolan whines. It’s a protest, Travis knows. Nolan was afraid of getting caught, of someone happening to stop in or wander by, but Travis has done everything he can to make sure that doesn’t happen. 

“Be a good bitch, Patty.” Pausing for a moment, Travis smiles again when Nolan doesn’t protest or try to get up. He stays kneeling until Gunner comes back around, sniffing him all over and lapping at his hole briefly before mounting him again. “Maybe we should get more dogs. Would you like that? They could take turns breeding you over and over, just like this.” 

Nolan sobs in the dark. Travis can just make out the outline of his body, now, the clouds obscuring the moonlight. Nolan is rocking with it, Gunner fucking him as fast and mercilessly as always until they’re both whimpering and Nolan gives a high, whining cry. 

“Again? God, Nolan. You’re such a knot slut.” 

Travis gets up when Gunner pulls out. He rests a gentle hand on Nolan’s back and jerks himself until he’s coming over Nolan’s used, wet hole. Nolan shivers, but doesn’t protest, only making a soft noise when Travis presses plug into him. 

He’s a mess once Travis gets him into the light. There’s come running down his legs, smeared over his ass. Dirt and grass stain his hands and knees, and there are tear tracks drying on his face. Petting his cheek, Travis kisses him softly. 

“Bath?” he asks, unsurprised when Nolan nods. Not for the first time, Travis is glad he has a big tub. Nolan waits on the toilet seat while Travis fills the tub with warm water and bubbles, helping Nolan into it and settling in behind him. He washes Nolan up and lets him soak until the water to ease any aches. Easing the plug from Nolan’s hole, Travis washes it off and tosses it toward the sink. They can shower before they go to bed, once Nolan’s had enough time to come down. 


End file.
